What a Load of Trash!
Jabba the Hutt was desparately in need of a beautiful slave girl to fall in love, marry him, become his queen, and raise and care for his child. Many of the slave girls he captured largely rejected him, believing he was too ugly to be a proper suitor. Luckily for him, a beautiful red-haired Human Princess named Lara fell in love and embraced Jabba as her lover and completely ignored his physical ugliness. She never saw him as a disgusting slug-like monster, instead she only saw him as a handsome frog-like prince with a big soft belly and a long, powerful, sexy tail. She danced for him with the most arousing dance he had ever seen. This pleased Jabba so greatly that he pulled on her chain. In response, Lara ran up to him willingly and pressed her beautiful red lips against his large, slimy, drooling ones in a passionate kiss. Lara declared her love for Jabba and he declared his love for her in return. Then both the master and his beloved slave girl were married. Then, Jabba escorted Lara to the palace's private quarters. Lara's reproductive system was permanently altered, so she would not have to worry about a male Hutt's compatibility with female Humans. Inside, Lara unleashed her lovely naked body before her husband with her beautiful, flaming, red hair flowing, her boobs bouncing, swinging her gorgeous hips back and forth seductively, and her alluring legs walking up to and spreading apart as she crawled up to his big body and began kissing him passionately. Feeling sexually excited, Jabba erected his worm-like appendage from underneath his belly and it slithered and it oozed into her love tunnel, which was now elastic due to the reproduction alteration process. It was the best, physical, and most wonderful feeling that Lara had ever felt. It was like a big worm wanting to squirm and fire its love juice inside her. She could never have imagined that a male Hutt would actually be more sexually satisfying than any male Human would ever give her. Jabba also caressed Lara's big milk jugs as they were filling up with the Hutt's slime. And to complete his ultimate kiss of affection, Jabba poked his fat amphibious tongue out to his beloved Human wife and licked her lovely red lips and plunged them into her mouth. His strong tongue easily dominated her weak one as it danced with it. Lara began to feel an orgasm and kissed her beloved Jabba, thanking him for giving her the most pleasurable time she had ever dreamed of. After constantly mating with him for a week, Lara was confirmed to be pregnant with a baby Huttlet. She eventually gave birth to a son, named Rotta. She raised him in the palace feeding him with her slime-covered milk that she allowed him to suck and lick from her breasts. Rotta grew up to become another crime lord like his father and then fell in love, enslaved, and married a beautiful green-skinned Twi'lek with beautiful red lips named Luxa for she had voluptious worm-like tentacles instead of hair like his mother, which he would caress whenever he was making love with her. The two would eventually have a son, named Larba, who they named after Rotta's Hutt father and Human mother. Soon, when word reached out that male Hutts and female Humans and/or Twi'leks were becoming couples, every beautiful girl in the galaxy who desired a life of slavery with the Hutts wanted to make their respective Hutt masters their lovers. Jabba the Hutt's family soon became a intermixed family of Hutts, Humans, and Twi'leks. The End